


liar, liar

by shrubsun (kurokos)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Vicchan Lives, although its only in one sentence of the fic, i thought it was important enough to mention, i'm so thankful that this is a tag, meet cute, sort of, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokos/pseuds/shrubsun
Summary: Phichit nods vigorously, pulling Yuuri next to him. “You went on a date with Yuuri Katsuki, right? Last night? The super duper cute guy that talks about sports?”Viktor eyes Yuuri for a moment. Yuuri’s cheeks are burning. He wouldn’t be surprised if they caught on fire. He hoped it did. Nothing could be worse than this. He’s going to get caught in his lie right now and Phichit is going to hate him and this good looking stranger is also going to hate him and -“Yep! That’s me!”What.





	liar, liar

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the things my brain does when it syncs up with my random bursts of energy and inspiration to write

Phichit sips his latte, raising an eyebrow at Yuuri. “So,” he asks after setting the cup down in front of him, “How was it?”

Yuuri physically fights his grimace away. His date from the last night was, for lack of a better word, horrendous. Yuuri isn’t even sure what made him agree to the date in the first place. He silently curses his inability to say no to anything ever. He always knew his weakness would wind him up into terrible situations.

Greg was nice and all, and not terrible on the eyes either. But there was only so much conversation Yuuri could participate in about football before the awkward silence ensued and he made an excuse about Phichit texting him to come home immediately. 

“It wasn’t...terrible.”

Phichit raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

Yuuri gulps. He had been the victim of too many failed dates and sympathetic pep talks from Phichit that he wasn’t particularly keen on getting another one. “Yep! I- I mean, why would I lie to you? I know I can tell you anything.”

Phichit still looks at him suspiciously, but thankfully drops the subject. “Damn straight.”

Yuuri nods. “Yeah...they like... sports. A lot.”

Phichit claps his hands. “So you bonded over sports?”

“Something like that.” 

“...So... it was a good date?”

“Yes.” 

“Was he cute?” Phichit grins at him mischievously.

“Mhm. Super, duper cute.” Yuuri nods, willing something to happen to change the conversation. 

“Super duper cute, huh? What did he look like?”

Yuuri blanches. “What... he looks like?”

Phichit nods in affirmation, resting his hands against his palm. “If the guy was as cute as you say, I want  _ details _ .”

“Um...”

Phichit rolls his eyes. “Fine. We’ll do this the other way. What color are his eyes?”

Yuuri scrambles his brains for an answer. In his search, he finds his eyes (multiple times!) landing on the man sitting on the opposite side of the cafe, wearing what was probably designer clothes and sipping on his own drink, and is probably one of the hottest men that Yuuri has ever seen. His silver (or maybe it was light blond?) hair that fell over one eye, the other a beautiful and bright blue and he seemed to be concentrated on whatever he was reading. 

“...Blue?”

“Are you asking or telling?”

“Telling. His eyes are blue.” Yuuri bites his lip. There’s no way for Phichit to prove what his date looked like. Yuuri had made sure to be as vague as possible on the day of, not even giving Phichit the guy’s name in case the date was a flop like all of his previous ones. Which it was. 

“Okay, did he wear nice clothes? Or was he one of those trashy polo with khakis kind of guy?”

Yuuri eyes the man’s clothes again.  _ Definitely _ some sort of designer brand. Neither he nor Phichit were rich per se, but Phichit was the owner of several magazines and was guilty of using Yuuri’s laptop to online shop. Yuuri knew designer clothes when he saw one.

“No, he dressed really well.”

“His hair?”

The morning sun seemed to glint off the man’s hair just right. Yuuri almost let out a sigh until he caught himself at the last second. “Oh... um. Very nice. Very pretty. Probably soft.” It really was beautiful. 

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri glances back at Phichit, only to see him furrowing his brows. “Why do you keep looking over my shoulder?”

Crap.

Phichit turns around, following where Yuuri was staring. He can pinpoint the exact moment when Phichit finds the man that Yuuri had been describing by the audible gasp. He turns to stare at Yuuri with wide eyes.

Yuuri’s hands begin to clam up. He should have known that the only way this could end was in disaster. Now Phichit knew he was a complete liar, and that his date was a wreck, and would be giving him mildly disapproved looks all week for lying. Yuuri feels his cheeks heating and his body tensing up, preparing for the worst. 

Unfortunately for him, Phichit notices all of his friend’s bodily reactions and makes connections.

Wrong ones. “Oh my god, Yuuri,” Phichit says, putting his drink down slowly. Yuuri closes his eyes. 

“That  _ is _ your date, isn’t it!”

“Wait... _ what _ ?”

Phichit makes a delighted noise. “No  _ wonder _ you're acting so weird. Aww, Yuuri that’s so cute!”

“Oh, um. Yeah.” He forces a smile on his face. “You got me...”

Phichit stands and nods determinedly. “I’m going to go talk to him.” He grins. “Come on, let’s go!”

Yuuri’s mouth falls open. “Wait, wait, Phichit,  _ no- _ ”

This isn’t happening, Yuuri thinks as Phichit grasps onto the sleeves of Yuuri’s shirt and drags him up until the both of them are now standing. 

This isn’t happening, he thinks as Phichit begins to make confident steps towards the unknowing victim. 

This isn’t happening, he thinks as Phichit finally opens his mouth to gain the man’s attention.

“Hey!”

Yuuri wants to die. Right now. Immediately. Preferably painless. But he’ll take what he can get.

The silver haired man looks up from his book. He glances at the two of them before sending them a polite smile. “Hi?”

“You’re the one that went on the date with my friend right?” Phichit says, pointing at Yuuri before pushing him into the seats across from the man.

Death wasn’t coming fast enough. Yuuri refrained from cursing at every god he knew. 

“Date?” 

Phichit nods vigorously, sitting down next to Yuuri. “Yes sir! You went on a date with Yuuri Katsuki, right? Last night? The super duper cute guy that talks about sports?”

Viktor eyes Yuuri for a moment. Yuuri’s cheeks are burning. He wouldn’t be surprised if they caught on fire. He hoped it did.  _ Nothing _ could be worse than this. He’s going to get caught in his lie right now and Phichit is going to hate him and this good looking stranger is also going to hate him and -

The man looks back at Phichit. “Yep! That’s me!”

What.

“I know you told me your date was cute, but  _ dang _ Yuuri. Good job.”

The man laughs good naturedly. “I’m Viktor Nikiforov.”

Phichit smiles. “I’m Yuuri’s best friend. But you can call me Phichit. And you already know Yuuri.”

“So I know from Yuuri that your date went really well, but the scoundrel wouldn’t tell me when your next one was.” Phichit leans forward. “He’s a little shy when it comes to these things,” he says conspiratorially. 

“Next one?” Yuuri squeaks.

Both of Phichit’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “You guys didn’t make plans for a second one?” He looks at Viktor curiously. 

“Of course we did!” Viktor replies easily. “It’s on, uh, Tuesday, wasn’t it?” He asks Yuuri, slipping up for a split second before falling easily back into character.

Yuuri nods helplessly. 

“Yuuri also tells me the two of you talked about sports last night. What sports are you into?” Phichit asks Viktor.

Viktor shrugs. “I like to ice skate sometimes. It’s a fun hobby.”

“That makes sense! Yuuri loves ice skating, as I’m sure he’s told you already.”

“Of course,” Viktor nods seriously.

Phichit nudges Yuuri with his shoulder. “Come on, Yuuri! You have to talk to your date, too!”

Yuuri shoots a betrayed look at Phichit, before looking at Viktor warily. “Last night... was... fun...”

Viktor laughs again. “It was, wasn’t it?”

Yuuri doesn’t say anything more, and just stares into Viktor’s (beautiful) eyes.

The chime of a phone breaks him out of his trance and he looks at Phichit to see him typing something out on his phone. He moves to get up and quickly takes a few steps away before Yuuri can grab him back to sit down. 

“I wish I could stay longer, but I actually promised another one of my friends I’d help him pick an outfit for a party later tonight. It seems the two of you are really hitting it off though! Hurt him and I’ll kick your ass,” He winks at Viktor. “You know the drill. It was nice meeting you, though.”

Viktor gives him a smile. “Likewise, uh...”

“Phichit.”

“Phichit. Right, yes. Good bye!” He waves his hands goodbye, much like a child would and was that cute or hot, Yuuri doesn’t know anymore.

Once Phichit leaves, Viktor finally 100% of his attention on Yuuri. Yuuri looks down and adamantly stares down at the wooden table.  

“So, Yuuri,” he begins, and does Yuuri feels the temperature rising in the room or is it just him because oh god the way he pronounces his name is borderline  _ obscene _ . “Was your date really that bad?” Viktor asks curiously. 

Yuuri wonders how hard he has to collapse on the floor before it opens up and swallows him whole. He raises his eyes to meet Viktor’s crystal blue ones.“I am  _ so _ sorry about all this. I don’t know what came over me. I’ll leave-”

Viktor laughs kindly. “I didn’t ask for an apology, did I? It’s not everyday a gorgeous man and his friend come talk to you about a nonexistent date between the two of you?”

“G-gorgeous?!” Yuuri splutters. “Y-You mean Phichit, right?”

“Phichit?” Viktor makes a face. “He’s not bad looking. But he’s the friend. You’re the gorgeous man, of course.” He says it like it’s obvious. Which it’s not. Most definitely not.

“M-me...?” Yuuri huffs out a laugh. He looks back down at the table. “Not the word I would have gone for but...”

“I’m serious.”

Yuuri doesn’t say anything. 

“Let me prove it to you. Let me take you on a date.”

Yuuri’s head snaps back up. “What?”

“Well, I’m assuming your last one went bad enough that you had to fake your date, right?”

Yuuri’s throat seems to stop working. He nods. 

“And I really do think you’re handsome. So... let me take you on a date!”

Yuuri can’t find it in him to make a proper argument. 

Viktor seems to take his silence as an affirmative. He grins. “So is Tuesday actually a good day for you? I just picked a random day I’m off from work so...”

Yuuri blinks. Is it possible for someone’s teeth to be so  _ white _ ? He finds himself nodding quickly. “Good!” He says, a little too loudly. He winces, but Viktor doesn’t seem fazed, still staring at Yuuri with a delighted smile. “Tuesday sounds...good,” he says again. 

“Should we exchange numbers?” Viktor asks, already pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“Oh! Uh yeah...” Yuuri pulls his own phone out before sliding it across the table. He reaches for Viktor’s and tries not to react when the cool fingertips touch his own. “You have a dog?” He asks, looking at the screensaver. 

A large brown poodle stares back at him. 

“Yes!” Viktor says, smiling. Yuuri takes note at how the shape of his smile looked somewhat like a heart. “Her name is Makkachin, and I love her.”

Yuuri smiles, thinking about little Vicchan running around in his shared flat with Phichit. “I have a poodle too. Smaller, though.”

“Really? That’s great! I’m so glad we have some things in common, Viktor says, passing the phone back to him. 

And maybe it was just Yuuri’s filtered vision but Viktor was looking  _ far too earnestly  _ at him for just talking about their dogs. He could at least understand the want to constantly talk about your dog at all times. 

The two sits in silence for a few moments before Yuuri gets up. “Okay, bye,” he says, speed walking towards the exit. 

“Wait, _ Yuuri _ .”

“SeeyouonTuesdayyou’rereallycute BYE!” Yuuri leaves, and once he’s finally exited, he runs as fast as his legs can take him. 

It’s only when Yuuri sees the front steps of his apartment that he slows down, pulling his phone out of his front pocket. He’s glad his stamina has yet to fail him. 

**_One new message from Viktor <3 <3 <3_ **

Yuuri fumbles in his haste to open the message. 

**Viktor <3 <3 <3 10:36**

_ I think you're really cute too!!! (－ｏ⌒) Can't wait for our “first” date!!!!╰(*´♡`*)╯ _

Yuuri feels a weird tugging at the corners of his mouth. Oh. He's smiling. He presses his fingers to his mouth. He's... _ really happy.  _ Suddenly, he can’t wait for Tuesday. 

He fights back a grin as he presses out a reply. 

**Me 10:37**

_ me too :D _

**Viktor <3 <3 <3 10:37**

_ (ᗒᗨᗕ)/♡ _

**Author's Note:**

> haha if you wanna cry w me or something hit me up here: @ [viktnikiforov](http://viktnikiforov.tumblr.com/)


End file.
